


Busy

by TigerxFox



Series: Eruri Collection [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Levi is mad because he doesn't want to want attention. He feels so needy it's disgusting.





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Just Levi getting annoyed with Erwin' being too busy instead of worried (while...you know...still being worried)

Levi is pissed. It's been almost a week since Erwin is analyzing those documents non-stop. He imagines himself throwing that ink vial at the wall and it gives him great satisfaction. Even though it would absolutely ruin the immaculate white color and it would solve nothing at all. He knows he's not mad at the papers or the ink. He's not even mad at the stain he's currently removing from the couch, although the amount of force he's putting on rubbing it off would indicate otherwise. He's mad at people. He's mad Erwin has to please them. Those fucking pigs. He's mad that seems pointless because all he gets are crumbs. He's mad he has to do four times more paperwork than any human being should.

He's mad because he doesn't want to want attention. He feels so needy it's disgusting. He want to see those blue irises but they've been glued on those damn papers since they got here.

He's mad because he's pathetically horny after so many days without him. And he isn't allowed to get off on his own. Well, at least he's aware Erwin doesn't like it.

He sneaks to his room, and gets annoyed by thinking he didn't really need to sneak off, since Erwin probably didn't even notice he left anyway.  
He lays on his bed with a painful erection and wonders what he should do. Levi isn't really capable of disobeying Erwin. He hates to admit it, but they don't call him his dog for no reason. But technically Erwin didn't order him anything...He tries to focus on technicalities, even though he knows very well Erwin would be displeased by his behavior. Finally he can't stand it anymore and starts stroking himself.

Fuck it, Erwin can punish him later. It's not Levi's fault he's too damn busy.


End file.
